The present invention relates generally to microprocessor circuits, and more specifically to internal clocks in microprocessor.
Electronic devices, such as microprocessors, are steadily operating at faster and faster speeds. As microprocessors run at higher and higher speeds, the power delivered to the microprocessors by a power supply starts to become an issue. Voltage drops (or droops) may occur as power is delivered from a power source to individual components and devices on the die of a microprocessor. For example, devices on a die may receive only 1.0 volt from a power source that is supplying 1.2 volts due to a voltage droop. Decoupling capacitors may be used on a die to help reduce voltage droop. However, decoupling capacitors cost area on the die and also cost power due to gate oxide leakage.
Power source voltage droops affect the speed at which an electronic device (e.g., microprocessor or integrated circuit) may operate. During normal operation of a microprocessor (or any sequential machine), noise may be generated from instantaneous switching. Voltage supply noise modulates the delay of data paths. Voltage droops reduce the maximum frequency of operation of the microprocessor. For example, as a voltage droop magnitude increases, the operating frequency of the microprocessor decreases. Thus, a large change in processor activity may cause substantial supply voltage transients resulting in performance loss.